The invention relates to a holder made of plastic for vibration-insulating attachment of an oblong object such as a pipe or the like to a vehicle, having a base part in which a bolt-accommodating opening is provided and having a retainer part that is integrally formed onto the base part and has a retaining section formed by a wall with a U-shaped cross-section, with a recess that is suitable for accommodating the oblong object and has a hollow inner surface and an insertion opening oriented away from the base part; a resilient retaining finger that protrudes into the recess is provided at the insertion opening and is able to hold the oblong object in the recess; the retainer part is connected to the base part by means of one or more thin, flexible wall element(s) and is secured to the base part without directly touching it.
Holders of the above-described type are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,198 and 7,036,775. They are primarily used for fastening pipes such as fuel lines, brake lines, or cables in vehicles and should produce an insulating or damping action to counteract the transmission of vibrations from the pipe to the vehicle or vice versa. Other requirements of such holders include a compact design that permits it to be mounted close to adjacent components, the production of powerful holding forces, a simple installation, and an inexpensive manufacture.
In the holder known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,198, an oblong base part is provided with a number of pipe-holding parts arranged in a row in the longitudinal direction of the base part and each connected to the other by means of a respective thin connecting element that is curved in a V shape. The pipe-holding parts at the ends are also connected by means of a thin elastic connecting element to an upright wall of the base part or of a bolt-accommodating part. Between the pipe-holding parts and the base part, hollow, tubular cushions are additionally provided, each cushion being connected to a pipe-holding part by means of an upper holding stem and connected to the base part by means of a lower holding stem. The tubular cushions produce a buffering action with regard to vibrations in the vertical direction. The V-shaped, thin elastic connecting elements are supposed to damp vibrations in the transverse direction. In this holder, due to the configuration of the tubular cushions, the pipes are spaced a relatively large distance apart from the base part. Therefore a correspondingly large amount of installation space is required, which limits the possibilities for using the holder.
US 2005/0139732 A1 has disclosed a holder made of plastic for vibration-insulating attachment of a pipe to the body of a vehicle in which a retainer part with a U-shaped cross-section is fastened to a base part by means of a vibration-absorbing unit. The vibration-absorbing unit is situated on the side of the retainer part oriented away from the insertion opening and is composed of two annular spring elements that are situated spaced apart from each other on the base part, that are each connected to the retainer part by means of a respective bent leaf spring element. Between the spring elements on the retainer element, a box-like frame part is provided and a T-shaped regulating element, which protrudes from the base part, engages in the frame part. The cooperation of the frame part and the regulating element limits the mobility of the retainer part relative to the base part and prevents separation of the retainer part from the base part if breakage of the spring elements occurs. Due to the configuration of the spring elements and the frame part, the retainer part and the pipe held in it are spaced a relatively large distance apart from the fastening surface to which the base part can be fastened.